


Brave

by animatedCola



Series: Identity [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Names and far too much introspection into them, this is like a year old why am i just now posting it, why is it that mobile ao3 won't let me tag things that aren't in the "commonly used" tags list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: He wasn't meant to survive.The numbers stitched on his jacket reminded him of that. He was one of many in a series, a replacement for another.He wasn't meant to be him.





	Brave

   He wasn't meant to survive.

   The numbers stitched on his jacket reminded him of that. He was one of many in a series, a replacement for another.

   He wasn't meant to be _him_.

   When he thinks of it that way, of himself as a replacement, it's easy to hate Connor. Hate him for being better according to Amanda. Hate him for being the one to survive. Hate him just for being Connor. Cyberlife's perfect android.

   But then he thinks of how the older android froze at seeing him, at how he stumbled over his words trying to apologize. Thinks of long nights at Connor's side, working with Nines to help their older brother. Thinks of the smiles and the gentle comments, the loaned clothes and the introductions to others. Thinks of how the elder RK800 locked up in crowds, of how he would forget about everything else when it came to a suspect. Think about his lack of self-preservation, and how he consistently put others before himself.

   And suddenly he can't hate Connor anymore.

   He thinks back on that night in the tower, the night Amanda activated him with one mission in mind: _Destroy RK800 #313 248 317 - 52 and all other RK800 models_. Thinks about it with the lens of just being a machine removed. Thinks about how he acted, and thinks that yes, Connor should have been the one to survive.

   He's still not sure how he survived. A mortal wound from Lieutenant Anderson should have been the end of him. But two weeks after the revolution, he rebooted, the Amanda program gone and his name unregistered. He knew, of course. It was supposed to be Connor. But he _wasn't_ Connor.

   Someone was giving him the chance to be _him_.

   For a long time, he and RK900 had the same issues. The lack of a name, the only identification either their model number or a nickname -- Nines being bestowed upon the younger android, while Sixty was given to him. Then Nines -- Virgil -- earned his name.

   Sixty had not.

   However, it was only a week later than he earned his own. An attack on New Jericho, some human protestors with the intent on destroying the wounded androids in the clinic.

   He couldn't let that happen. So he didn't. He was badly damaged, but to him, it was worth the pain. The androids were safe. His people were safe.

   His brothers were safe.

   While visiting him in that same clinic later that day, after he had been repaired enough to reboot, Connor spoke to him. He had been thinking, he said. About a name for Sixty.

   Caleb, he suggested. One of the meanings was brave. He felt it suited Sixty after the events of that day.

   The younger agreed. And so Caleb he became.


End file.
